


Prince of Monsters

by Demons_angel



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Non-human, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons_angel/pseuds/Demons_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D rules Peach Creek high an iron fist. Rising uo to his junior year Edd grew both physically and mentally. Now what will happen when the biggest nerd in the grade decides to resort to his old ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THEM ARE HUMAN,YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY ARE!

"Another fucking year at this fucking excuse for a school."Eddy complained as he slicked back his black hair.

"Aw come on Eddy this year will be fun! Right Double D?" Ed asked excitedly.

"Of course my friends, this year will be great and we still hold the school in our grasp." Double D smiled misheviously.

"Do you think that the Jocks will give us trouble?" Eddy asked as they walked through the doors of Peach Creek high.

"I assume not since they are lower class monsters." Double D shrugged.

"Ha, yeah the puppies are so cute." Ed laughed excitedly.

"What about shovel chin?" Eddy growled. 

"Kevin has been too busy with his academics, sports, and beastly problems, to even try and regain control." Double D said shaking his head. 

"Of course because even the lone bitch needs a leash." Eddy laughed. 

"I don't like that's he is on par with Double D." Ed sighed.

"He isn't Ed, when Double D shifts he's much bigger and can actually control himself. Shovel chin has no chance." Eddy laughed.

"It's not only me its all of us together." Double D said while putting his arms around his friends shoulders.

"Someone's having a good day." A feminine voice said from behind them.

The boys turned around and found three fair but pretty girls behind them.

"Hey May, Lee and Marie." Ed smiled widely and waved at them.

"Hello girls how was your summer?" Double D smiled sweetly down at them.

"It was fun but mother had us practicing luring in tourist." May shrugged.

"Aw poor you, at least you didn't have we to practice stealing things by sneaking into your brothers room." Eddy grumbled

"You and your people do your thing and we will do ours, but in all honesty i think we should make a clan of our own." Lee purred.

"Get out of the middle of the fuckin hall way or go get a hotel room." An aggitated voice growled from behind the girls.

Double D turned his attention to the new voice and scowled. "You could be a little nicer you know, Kevin."

"Whatever." The red head sneered walking away. 

"He's changing" Eddy said shocked.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked slightly worried. 

Double D chuckled. "Seems our lone wolf is getting territorial and hes gotten under control."

"So whats going to happen now?" Ed asked nervously.

"Now we play with the wolves and show them who's the real alpha." Eddy smiled maliciously.

"You may do as you wish but I have to work with my swim team this afternoon and see who wants to join." Double D nodded. "Now let us report to our homerooms." 

The group seperated with quick nods and vanished into their respective class rooms. 

"Ugh, im happy you finally hit the age of maturity." Nazz huffed.

"Yeah,well even i hadnt what would u have done?" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I would hav..." Nazz started.

"Slept with the protector of the gates of the underworld, the Prince of Monsters, The most feared and loved servant of Hades. So loved he was given a mortal form and allowed to attend this damned school for monsters." Nat exclaimed interrupting Nazz dramatically.

"But kevin is a direct descendant of the first lycanthropes. He is more powerful by a long shot." Nazz hissed at the teal haired boy.

"I am afraid that cassanova-Kevin boy may not be as powerful as the three headed sheep dog." Rolf said matter of factly. 

"We'll find out when we have the schools pep rally tomorrow. We have to warn the underclassman about the more powerful beast at this school." Kevin explained. "Ill have to shift and so will he and the rest of the captains of the teams, as well as the Kankers, Nazz, the other two eds, Rolf, Nat, Jimmy and Sarah, and Johnny."

"I honestly love the faces they make when we turn into our true forms." Nat chuckled.

"Oh course you do because no on is afraid of a boy with a couple extra tails." Kevin laughed.

"Your a giant wolf, like thats not even that intimidating." Nazz grumbled.

"My wolf form has a name. I am an almighty Amarok, legendary lone wolves who hunts alone and fears no one." Kevin said proudly.

"But your not a loner." Rolf chuckled.

"Because Im different than most because of that hence why i live with people in a neighborhood than in solitude." Kevin sighed. "Lets just get to class.


	2. Explanation

(the next day)

"Can you believe the amount of homework the bitch gave us." Eddy sneered.

"Stop complaining, it was not even that much." Double D chuckled.

"Come on guys we have a pep rally today and we get to shift." Ed said excitedly.

"Yes because watching the succubi dance is such an enjoyable task." Double D said rolling his eyes.

"You have to admit though, Nazz has a nice ass" eddy chuckled.

Both Ed and Double D gave Eddy an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah i forgot." Eddy slouched.

"I think i will enjoy the presentation of the Elites." Double D smiled.

"That is my most favoritest part of the pep rally." Ed said happily.

"Hello, Ed-boy, I could hear your loud squeales from down the corridor." Rolf chuckled.

"Oh..uh...hi Rolf." Ed stuttered shyly.

"Do you want to walk with me to the class of the math." Rolf asked nicely.

"Oh uh yeah totally." Ed stuttered and waved goodbye to his friends.

"Goodbye Three -Haired-Ed boy and Double D-Ed-boy." Rolf smiled at the left over eds before walking away with Ed.

"Well that was a suprise." Eddy said shocked.

"No suprise actually. Him and Rolf have been getting close for some time now." Double D smiled. "Plus you know about Ed's preferance."

"Yeah I guess." Eddy mumbled his cheeks turning scarlet as his frustration over not realizing Rolfs feelings for Ed, blossoms on his face.

"Lets get to class, i hear our first chapter in chemisty is going to be a fun one." Double D smiled and patted Eddys back but to his surprise his hand passed through his friend. "Eddy your body is not solidified."

"Oh shit sorry dude." Eddy stuttered and closed his eyes tightly.

Double D removed his hand quickly and then plced it on his friends shoulder. "All better."

"Yeah im just happy i have a physical being. Shadow people tend to not always have one." Eddy sighed.

"Like your brother." Double D nodded.

They entered their chemistry class room and eddy let out a loud sigh.

"Yes thats right Mr.Sampson, everyone has an assigned seat with an assigned partner." Mrs. Mullen said giving the calss a gentle smile.

"Mrs. Mullen can i please swith to be Kevin's partner? Nat asked exasperated.

"No, parteners and seats are for the entire year. No switching." Mrs. Mullen hissed giving the class a warning glare before returning to her desk. "We will not be starting a lesson today so you all may do as you wish. Keep the volume to a minimum."

Double D nodded and him and Eddy looked around for where they were sitting.

"Eddy, you're sitting with Nazz and Double D your sitting with Kevin." Nat yelled from the back of the room.

"Thank you, Nathan." Double D said smiling pleasantly towards the teal haired boy. Slowly but calmly Double D made his way to his seat next to sleeping alpha male.

Though he was seemed calm on the outside Double D's insides were churning like a hurricane in the Atlantic. His beastly side was trying be realeased so it could attack The nearby alpha.

"No need to excuse yourself i feel the same way inside." Kevin mumbled snapping Double D out of his revelry.

"How could you tell?" Double D asked coldly.

"Your eyes are turning red." Kevin mumbled.

Double D snarled and looked down at his hands. His fingernails were growing sharper and black hair was geowing up his arms.

"Here you two." Mrs.Mullen sighed placing two different flowers on their desk. "Wildflower to calm the wolf and an asphodel to remind the dog of home."

Both boys picked up the flowers and examined them closely.

"Thank you." Double D smiled and gentle touched the asphodel's petals. Slowly his hand returned back to normal and he heard Kevin chuckle.

"The fires of Hades have died down and the sky over Gaea is visible again." Kevin chuckled.

"Oh yes very amusing. Please continue to tease me about my family." Double D snarled.

"Whatever double dork." Kevin growled and laid his head back on their desk.

"Yo, Double D, is shovel chin giving you trouble?" Eddy asked Sounding concerned.

"Yes, and ive made up my mind." Double D sighed his voice becoming more and more stotic. Double D turned around and looked at his friend.

Eddy gave him a wicked smile focused his attention on Kevin. The classroom became quiet and then Kevin was sprawled on the floor. His stool had been pulled from beneath him and half of the class was in an uproar of laughter.

Kevin looked up at Double D who was standing above him and snarled. He shot up and lunged at the taller teen. Double D chuckled and stepped out of the young wolf's way.

"Both of you sit down!" Mrs. Hullen seethed.

Double D sat on his stool and Kevin sheepishly picked up his stool and slouch in his chair.

"Try that again wolf boy and you'll feel the true power of the guardian of the gates of the Underworld." Double D chuckled lightly. The bell rang and both eddy and Double D were the last ones left in the class room.

"Your not serious are you?" Eddy asked worriedly.

"No of course not, I would never stoop so low as to initiate a fight. I was merely getting him off of my back." Double D chuckled. "I do think before I act, unlike him."

"I hope the day goes as fast as that class did." Eddy yawned.

"Classes are shortened for the pep-rally remember." Double D chuckled as they walked to their next class.

"Yes it's fucking great." Eddy cheered.

"Language Eddy." Double D said shaking his head.

_(Skip to lunch)_

"The classes flew since teachers aren't giving any work." Eddy smiled as he sat at their lunch table.

"Dudes we only have like what two classes left." Johnny 2x4 said as he picked at his burger. 

"How's plank?" Double D asked the loud boy.

"He's great and he's gotten alot taller over the summer." Johnny smiled.

"Has he figured out what he is yet." Ed asked bluntly.

"No but I think it wont be too long from now." Johnny smiled.

"Good, he will be a nice addition to the group." Eddy smirked.

"Now Eddy, we will not force someone to do something they dont want to." Double D sighed.

"That is exactly what yall do, is it not?" Rolf asked as he sat down at the table with Ed.

"Let me rephrase that. We do not make friends do things they do not want to. When plank comes to this school in a coupleof days we will protect him." Double D told the group.

"It's funny to think that we are the good guys." Ed chuckled.

"How are you?" Rolf asked looking terribly confused.

"Have you ever been under the rule of a werewolf clan?" Eddy asked with a stern tone.

"Well no but Kevin-boy is an Amarok is he not?" Rolf asked. "He is not werewolf."

"Werewolves are a species that can shift between a human form and a wolf form. Amaroks are technically wolves thus Kevin is just a more powerful werewolf." Double D assured .

"Back to what i was saying." Eddy blurted. "Werewolves tend to rule with an iron fist but I must agree they are not as bad as vampires. Werewolves are fierce and if this school is ruled by then the violence and competition for the alpha position."

"But is Double D Ed-boy not a werewolf?" Rolf asked quietly. 

"No, I am Cerberus, son of the monster king and queen, Echidna and Typhon. I am a prince of monsters and mysiblings are spread far and wide over the globe but, for my good behavior and obedience to Hades he has allowed me to walk with mortals in a form that will never be suspected." Double D said proudly. 

"But I though that was only the gossip of the nanas." Rolf gasped.

"It is not gossip its fact." Double D smiled.

"So then how do you get classified?" Ed asked finally paying attention to the conversation. 

"Simply as monster or beast." Double D shrugged.

"So your protecting us from the Kevin-boy ." Rolf said bluntly.

"No, I protect everyone from rogues and supernatural hunters." Double D explained.

(Bell rings)

"Two more classes and our next ones pe." Ed yelled excitedly as he picked up his and Rolf's plates.

"Yes,Ii too am thrilled about getting sweaty." Rolf chuckled.

Together the five boys walked to the gym while Johnny and Ed jumpedaround excited.

"I hope its dodgeball." Eddy smirked. "Get shovel chin right in the kisser."

They walked into the gym and were eeted by the Kanker sisters and their PE teacher.

"Alright class, dodgeball today." Coach Mullen announced.

"Powers or no powers?" Eddy asked micheviously .

"Well since most of you will be showing your true selves might as well get you engines started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I thought I should mention just in case some don't catch it, when Kevin says "The fires of Hades have died down and the sky over Gaea is visible again." he's referring to Double Ds eyes turning back to their blue color.


	3. Dodgeball

"2x4 and Barr, you're team captains." Coach yelled.

"Sweet." Kevin smirked and jogged to the middle of the gym. Johnny trudged to the center of the gym and sighed.

"Barr pick first." Coach said sitting and proping his feet up on his desk.

"Nat." Kevin smirked.

"Double D" Johnny chose quietly.

After a couple more minutes the teams were chosen and separated on each side of the gym. Jimmy, a smaller teenager, grabbed the bag of dodgeballs and lined them up neatly on the half court line. Though being shy and flamboyant in elementary school jimmy turned out like none of them expected. He was still shorter than most but he had filled out some giving him a toned body. His hair was still curly but not as bad, but the biggest difference was hs voice. Instead of being high and girly like it used to be it was now deep and smooth like the surface of a still lake.

"Go!" Coach yelled.

Johnnys team ran forward but before they could get any balls Nat and Kevin ran forward and took them.

"Guess this is up to me right now." Eddy smirked.

Kevins threw a ball but just before it hit Double D it stopped. 

Kevin stood their stunned and Doubled D chuckled. "Seems your out."

"But how?" Kevin snarled.

Double D looked down at the balls shadow and Kevin followed his gave. Eddy slowly pulled himself out of the balls shadow. 

"Guess were starting early in this game." Nazz smirked and hummed a ball at the still exposed Eddy. This time Double D stepped in front of Eddy and caught the ball easily. 

"Fuck I think I got picked for the wrong team." Sarah grumbled as she hummed her ball at johnny who simply stepped out of the way.

"You stepped over the line!" Jimmy yelled at Rolf.

Rolf seethed quietly as he walked off to the side to wait for someone to catch the ball. Almost instantly Ed got ahlod of a ball and beamed it so hard at Jimmy that the much smaller male flew back a couple of feet.

"So I guess we need to go all out." Sarah mumbled.

Three stray balls flew over Double D from behind. Easily Sarah, Nat and, Martin ,a random kid from their class, caught the balls. Kevin, Nazz, and Jimmy all walked casually back onto the court. Double D turned around and found the Kankers surrounding a group of werewolf football players.

"Girls leave them be, we have bigger fish to fry." Double D barked catching the girls off guard.

"Ha try to catch me now" Nazz cackled as her wings sprouted from her back. She flew into the air and stared down at her opponents with a wicked grin. 

"Girls! Up!" Double D yelled throwing three balls into the air. The kankers cackled and jumped into the air as their arms turned into wings and their feet replaced with eagle like talons. They each caught a ball and hurled it at Nazz.

"Fuck you guys." Nasz hissed as she dodged each ball. Suddenly she was knocked from the air by a ball that had flown from down below.

The Kankers looked down and saw Double D holding another ball and smiling up at them. Just as quickly as Nazz had been knocked down all three Kankers were steadily falling to the floor. Nazz screeched and dove for marie whos wings had shrunk back to their human form and was plummeting faster than her sisters. At the last second Nazz caught Marie and helped her to the outside of the court. 

Lee and May continued to fall but at a much slower place. With their bones still hollowit was more of a float. Eddy snatched Lee from the air and set her down by Marie while Rolf did the same with May.

"Thats what you get." Kevin sneered. 

"Thats it." Double D sighed. "Guess i do have to use some of my power."

"Do it then! Let the beast out." Kevin smirked, His eyes turning from their normal green to yellow.

"As you wish." Double D smiled pleasantly, his eyes slowly went from their normal crystal blue to purple and then finally to blood red. "But dont say i didnt warn you."

"But you didnt." Jimmy yelled before gettin hit yet again in the stomach. 

Almost everyone was out. Eddy and Double D were left on one side while Kevin and two other lycanthropes were on the other. Eddy and one of the other weewolves threw there ball and got each other out. 

"Good luck sock head." Eddy sighed.

"Hey Double Dweeb lets make this interesting shall we?" Kevin yelled out. "If i win i get to rule Peach Creek and you have to be my assistant but if win, well ill let you pick."

"If i win you have to come to every swim meet for the rest of your highschool career." Double D shrugged.

"Ill do that even if you lose how about that." Kevin smiled.

Double D nodded and threw a ball with each hand hitting the other two boys on kevins side. "To make things fair of course."

Kevin growled and picked up a ball. He hummed it as hard as he could at Double D who just stood there. The whole gym went quiet as the ball rolled back to Kevin. 

"Now we will see how someone other than me can protect the school." Double D said brushing off his chest. "Have fun cupcake."

Kevin continued to stand there shocked while the rest of the class stood in silence. Some were horrified and scared others were excited and smiling.

"Double D, can Kevin hold back the rogues?" Eddy asked as Double D walked towards him.

"Who knows but we'll find out at the peprally." Double D sighed his eyes returning to their normal blue.

"Are you sure." Eddy whispered lowering his voice as Kevin started to walk towards them.

"I can sense the demons getting closer." Double D nodded.

"But Double D, your the only one who knows how to fight off demons." Ed whined.

"Well we will just have to see what happens." Double D sighed.

"Alright assistant lets get to class" kevin said as he ushered Double D out of the gym.


	4. Pep rally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one since I haven't updated in forever

"That's gonna be the worst class of this fucking year." Kevin huffed as they left their calculus class and made their way back to the gym.

"Are you prepared to shift into Amarok?" Double D asked. 

"Im always ready. What about you? I would think being a legendary beast is something to get excited about." Kevin smiled at the slightly taller boy.

"I suppose." Double D sighed. They reached the gym but Kevin stopped Double D while the other went in.

"You need to cooperate with me or a war will start between the students." Kevin growled

"Why the sudden change of character?" Double D sneered.

"I sure you felt the demons movements before I did." Kevin hissed sounding aggravated. 

"Of course I did." Double D laughed. "It's not like you asked or anything."

Kevin growled. "You just want to make me look bad."

"But Kevin." Double D smirked. "You do that on your own."

Kevin stood their stunned as Double D sauntered casually into the gym.

"Ah good you're here." Principal Valkyrie smiled when Double D entered the gym. "Since you have the most influence around the student body I need you too help get the other to cooperate." 

"I'm not in charge anymore Ms. Valkyrie, I lost my position in a dodgeball game." Double D smiled.

"Then who is? Wait it doesn't matters you're still the most well known monster at this school. I need you to be in charge of the level ten monsters being introduced to the incoming underclass man." Ms. Valkyrie sighed.

"I'm in charge of the students now I can handle it Ms. Valkyrie." Kevin assured the agitated looking principal. 

"I would prefer if Mr. Vincent were in charge since he has the most experience." Ms. Valkyrie sighed.

"Okay that's fine, your the boss." Kevin nodded and jogged off towards the other lycanthrope who had to be there.

"When did this happen?" Ms. Valkyrie seethed quietly. 

" PE. I don't know why I did it but it's like I just wanted to see what change would be like." Double D whispered.

Ms. Valkyrie nodded and went to talk to Coach Mullen.

"This is going to be a disaster." Marie grumbled as she and her sisters approached the Eds.

"The wolves will not be pleased yet again, especially since their almighty leader has been leashed." Lee sighed looking over at the group of angry looking jocks.

"They're just going to have to deal with it for another year, at least." Double D chuckled. "Attention everyone come gather around so i can explain how this year's introduction is going to go."

The others gathered around the eds and listened carefully as Double D explained what was to happen. 

"Team captains will be introduced after Principal Valkyrie makes her introduction speech. This is how the order will go; football ,basketball, baseball, swimming, tennis, track and field, softball, and soccer. Everyone got that?" 

everyone nodded except for Ed who raised his hand. 

"So do we change then or after?" Ed asked scratching his head.

"No we introduce ourselves then when everyone is done with that we change according to rank. Starting with the more powerful lycanthrope who happen to lead a sports team, then Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, the Kankers, Nat, and Nazz. Eddy, Rolf, and Ed will be presented at the same time since their power levels are so close and then it will be Kevin and finish off with me." Double D explained and the others nodded.

"Alright everyone go sit off to the side the underclass man and seniors will be in shortly." Ms. Valkyrie announced. 

"How come none of the seniors are in this years presentation?" Ed whispered loudly to Double D.

"The werewolves we are presenting today are seniors." Eddy chuckled.

"Oh." Ed said sounding unimpressed.

"Hey Double D, come talk to me for a minute." Kevin yelled from the bleachers waving him over.

"Duty calls." Double sighed and walked briskly to Kevin.

"What exactly is coming at us right now and please be straight with me this time. I want to make sure the others are ready." Kevin whispered.

"Rogues most likely, different kinds, that's why you think it's demons but if demons were ever the threat I'd know instantly." Double D sighed.

"Yeah I could have told hall too. In all technicality I am a demon." Nazz told them casually as she walked up.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but the gym doors flew open and the other students burst into the gym an excited buzz surrounding them. 

"The show has officially started." Eddy grumbled and plopped down on the bleachers.

"I think my favorite part of this pep rally is the kids faces." Ed chuckled making Rolf smile.

"Boys and girls welcome back and to those of you who are new we are glad you decided to join our family." Ms. Valkyrie said onto the mic and the crowd applauded.

"Same speech every year." Kevin grumbled and played with the pieces of hair that stuck out from under his hat.

"Oh quit your whining she's almost done." Lee sighed and shook her head.

"Now today we will present our athletic team leaders and the most elite and powerful of our students here." Ms. Valkyrie explained and raised her hand towards towards them.

"Well guys lets go get this over with." Nat sighed and stood up the others following suit.

Ed walked up to the mic and tapped it lightly. "Hi my name is Ed Hill and I'm here to represent the football team, um go Cobblers!" The crowd roared as Ed waved and walked away from the mic. 

"I am Rolf and I play in the center for the team of ball in basket." Rolf said with a smile earning confused looks fro the crowd.

Kevin took the mic. "He plays center for the basketball team." He explained quickly. "My names Kevin Barr and I'm the pitcher for the baseball team."

Double D was handed the mic. "My name is Eddward Vincent head swimmer of the swim team." He smiled pleasantly and handed Jimmy the mic.

"I'm Jimmy and I play on the tennis team."

"Hi I'm Nazz and I'm head cheerleader but I also co run the Track and field teams with Marie Kanker." Marie waved shyly from next to Nazz.

"I'm Lee Kanker and I am the catcher for the Softball team."

"And I'm the amazing Nat Goldberg and I am the goalie for the schools soccer team." Nat finished with a bow.

"Now this lovely group of students will turn into their regular forms from weak to strong on the monster power list." Ms. Valkyrie explained. 

The three werewolf jocks stepped forward simultaneously and shifted before the gym full of students. They were brunette, blonde, and red in color and only slightly larger than the average wolf. The three barked and growled at the crowd making some of the new freshman in front jump. 

Sarah and Jimmy walked out together and Jimmy held his hand out to Sarah. "This is Sarah she is a nymph though seemingly innocent she is quite powerful." Sarah's skin began to change color and was soon a shade of pale green and her hair grew longer. When she was done Sarah's petite green form stood gracefully in front of the gym.

"Jimmy is a a kelpie which is a water horse." Sarah explained to the crowd as Jimmy began to glow. The outline of his form shifted and convulsed until a beautiful white stallion stood in his place. He trotted towards the freshman and an innocent looking girl reached out to pet him. He nuzzled her hand but when a large brutish boy behind made a rude comment Jimmy bared his sharp fang like teeth at him making him shut up.

"This is going dreadfully slow I might just combust." Johnnyelled before bursting into a ball of flames. A couple of the students yelled in surprise until his ashes began to shift and brilliantly bright bird emerged. It's feathers the color of fire and as he took flight his tail feathers created the illusion of fire flying through the air.

The kankers stepped forward and bowed to the crowd. "My sisters will be showing you are aerial form but I am more powerful in our aquatic form." Marie explained as she sat on the ground. Lee and May jumped into the air and again their feet became talons and arms grew feathers giving the girls wings. They landed carefully next to Marie who closed her eyes. Her legs fused together creating a long fishlike tail with black scales. 

The crowd ooed and awed at the different beings but became silent as Nat stepped forward. "I am the fifth in line but I am the most ogle worth." Nat smiled before the gym doors leading to the courtyard flew open and the wind picked up blowing in various color of leaves. A whirlwind of leaves surrounded Nat, when everything settled he had mint green fox ears growing from his head and eight bushy tails flicked from behind them.

"I'm going to make this simple I'm a succubus and I don't think fully changing would be appropriate." Nazz told the crowd and shrugged.

"The number three slot is shared by Eddy Sampson a shadow person, Rolf a giant, and Ed Hill a giant cockatrice." Double D explained to the crowd.

Rolf grew taller and taller until he had to squat so his head wouldn't burst through the ceiling of the gym. Ed too grew bigger and bigger but his body changed into a two legged dragon with a chicken head. The freshman chuckled and began to laugh at his strange appearance. A black shadow engulfed the freshman section and the young students began gasping for air.

"Eddy stop it." Double D yelled and the shadow receded. Eddy appeared in front of them in a billowing black form with no facial features only his physical outline could be seen.

"I'm Kevin Barr and I hold the second position on the list. Most beings who's other form has a name are very powerful. My other form is Amarok a very powerful very big werewolf." "Kevin explained before shrugging off his jacket and taking off his hat. He hunched over and the sound of bones popping out of socket filled the gym. Kevin's skin tore off revealing black fur and his jaw elongated and he yelled in pain. His yelling slowly turned into a howl and in place of the lanky teenager stood a huge wolf ,about the size of two pickup trucks, growling at the freshman. 

"Amarok is also known to be able to look into the soul and see past deeds. There is even a legend that Amarok can pull a persons very soul from their body when angered." Nazz told the students who looked at Kevin with fear.

"As you know my name is Eddward Vincent and I hold the first position on the list. My true form is the prince of monsters the fearsome hound known as Cereberus. For those of you who could barely handle Kevin's transformation please be warned mines is just as gruesome." Double D explained to the crowd.

He walked to the center of the gym and took in a breathe. Double D's eyes turned red and he fell to his knees. His nails elongated into viscous claws as his skin began to tear. His bones snapped and re-healed multiple times as his spine took on the new shape. His knees and elbows snapped the wrong way and his spine elongated into a serpent tail. Black fur grew out thick and bristle shredding his skin completely. His head rolled back as two others began to for next to the original each with snarling muzzles, sharp teeth, and fiery eyes. His body shook and trembled and grew so big an adult male of 7' could walk under him easily. When the transformation was complete Cerberus sat down and eyed the crowd waiting for a reaction. 

The entire student body took in what was in front of them on the gym floor. Monsters and beast of different kinds from all different realms sat before them waiting for a response. A couple of the freshman had passed out during Double D's transformation and were being fanned by their friends. Finally, a male student stood up from the senior section and looked out over the underclass men. 

"These are our protectors, our friends, and our classmates. They won't hurt you unless you threaten the school or anyone else. This school is our safe haven but we can be attacked, they are what keep us safe. So go on if you want to talk to them asked them questions get out of your seat and go ask." The senior told them before exiting the bleachers himself to talk to Rolf.

No one moved until a small girl stood up and climbed down the bleachers carefully. She was very small but she walked slowly to Cerberus and held out her hand. In turn each head sniffed her and looked at her for a second. Finally, his middle head bowed down and let her touch the top of his head. The freshman burst into cheers and loud applause and flooded the floor to talk to the others. 

Ms. Valkyrie was trying to calm everyone down when the alarm sounded. Cerberus head went to attention and his ears flattened as he growled at the door. His left head looked at Ms. Valkyrie and barked. 

"All students need to move to the main building quickly and quietly." The principal announced her voice calm and authoritive. 

The students moved as they were told but some became infatuated as Naz shifted into her succubus form. He hair lengthened and her body became very voluptuous and fit. Black bat like wings sprung from her back and dark grey horns grew from her. Temple her blonde hair making a striking contrast to her demonic like form.

"Alright everyone." Eddy yelled once all the other students were gone. "Who's ready for the fun?"


	5. Team work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long ass hiatus but school was killing me and now im not worried about my grades so im back. This one might be pretty bad because im a little cobwebbed.

"Are we going to be enough?" Nazz asked as they all rushed out of the gym.

"We have to be." May told her as they carried Marie who was shifting forms.

"Do you think Double D and Kevin will be able to work together?" Marie whispered as they let her go and she flew along side them.

"In all honesty. I sure as hell hope so." Lee sighed.

The group made their way to the football field behind the school and stopped. Double D was sniffing the air, each of his three heads at attention.

"So how do we communicate with half of them." Sarah asked as she played with her hair.

"Oh yeah I forget you and Jimmy are sophomores." Nazz chuckled. "Well a lot of time we can't unless Nat opens up a telekinetic link between us all."

"Thanks for reminding me." Nat said as he jogged up to them.

The air surrounding them became heavy until Nat snapped his fingers and the pressure ceased. Sarah covered her ears and Jimmy shifted back completely to normal.

"I don't think I'll be much help." Jimmy admitted to the group. "I'm more powerful in water but we're on a football field."

"Hey that's okay Nat usually goes and plays medic behind the bleachers you can help him." Kevin's voice ringing clearly in everyone's head.

"I agree wholeheartedly, vampire rogues are not something to mess around with, Sarah if you wish to join him you may." Double D told them.

"I would like that too." Eds voice rang loudly in their heads.

"No ill fight im ready." Sarah told them taking in a breath.

"We have some time their slow in the daylight." Double D explained. "So either we sit here and wait or we head for them."

"Where are they?" Kevin asked.

"In the forest behind the trailer park." Double D told them.

"I say we hit them head on." Johnny's voice said loudly in their skulls.

"i agree but Johnny please watch your volume." Double D huffed. He stood up and stretched ut his paws. he sniffed the air and then sprinted out of the stadium and to the trailer park. The others followed swiftly behind him.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Jimmy asked as he galloped gracefully with Sarah on his back.

"Hopefully since its daylight they will be camped out and we can do a surprise ambush, but if they're not then we just go in like mad men." Kevin barked excitedly.

"I agree with Kevin though more on the first plan plan the second." Double D barked back.

They made it to the trailer park ad slowed down to a trot. Kevin sniffed the ground and growled at the tree line.

"Seems they already know were here. I can smell turpentine on the ground by the entrance of the forest if we get that burned up at least Johnny and Double D will be able to enter while its going." Kevin explained.

"i think that Eddy should go in first and stake it out and then he can takeaway the oxygen that fuels the fire once Johnny and I are through." Double D barked quietly.

The others nodded their agreement and Johnny flew towards the entrance of the forest making the turnpentine light up instantly. the sound of shouting could be heard coming from the other side as Double D bounded through the fire. The sound of people screaming could be heard and then the fire went out.

Eddy stood on the edge of the forest and waved them in. "Lets go come on lets go."

The others charged in and began attacking anything that moved. Any of the vampires that got relatively close to Johnny were burnt to a crisp while most of the others were stepped on or killed instantly. After the fight everything settled and the group shifted into their human forms excet for Double D and Kevin.

"Everyone climb on ill take you all back to the school you all look exhausted." Double D said in the oters minds before laying on the ground.

The others climbed on and Double D and Kevin walked back to the school. When they arrived back a large group of students were outside surrounding a tall man with dark black hair an pale pale skin. Double D slowed to a stop and his left head nudged his midle head affectionatly. Marie patted his side encouraginfly and smiled. 

"Who is that?" Johnny asked loudly. 

Double D sat down making the others slide off his back. The others yelled drawing the crowd and the mans attention. Double D continued forward before being enveloped by a flame and returning to his human form .

"That's my boss." Double D smiled and strted trotting towards the man. 

"Ah, Cerberus its lovely to see you again." The man smiled and embrassed the smaller male. 

"Hello, master what do I owe the visit." Double D asked nervously. 

"I just came to check on the school and see how everythings going. I think Jim is about ready to join you up here at the school." Hades patted the boy on the back. "Your brother misses you." 

"How soon?" Double D whispered. 

"Two weeks, i've already talked to the principal and shes ready to accept him." Hades eplained quietly. "I have to go this visti was pleasant." 

Hades nodded to everyone else before disappering. The group walked up to Double D ans patted his back. 

"Come on sockhead lets go home." Eddy huffed and started his trek back to the cul de sac. 

Double D and Edd followed him quietly as the others looked on in confusion.


End file.
